


Only For Master

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: They do not fall to their knees for a villain, only for their master. Together he and Master thwart the villain and reassert their roles in the privacy of one of their lairs.Written for Superbat Week 2020 Day 3 Prompt, On your knees.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Only For Master

“On your knees,  _ alien,” _ Luthor spat out at him, Kryptonite in one metal encased hand and his other holding a handful of Superman’s dark hair.

So the vile businessman had once again made some unethical upgrades and gotten his mitts on another block of green mineral. Batman might have the largest vault of the stuff, but he still didn’t have it all.

But with Batman controlling the greater majority of the Kryptonite on Earth that meant Luthor had to have paid  _a lot_ for that little piece in his hand.

It still weakened him, but he’d begun to tolerate it more and more. Thanks to his partner, in more than just on the league.

Before he could wrench himself out of the villains hold, he heard the whoosh of a cape. Not his own. Heard the strike of a boot against metal and the scent of melting metal.

“No one tells Superman to get on his knees, but me,” Batman growled at Lex Luthor, his teeth grinding as he glared out from the white lights of his cowl.

Luthor snarled at Batman, but backed up when Superman stood beside him and dusted off his sleeve and the S-shield.

“Your entire conversation was caught on camera,  _ Luthor.” _

“What camera?”

“The one I hid on Superman.”

Those wild green eyes swung to look at the superhero in primary colors. “I’ll  _ kill you both!” _   
  
Of course, Batman had some back up. Red Hood slammed down on one of Luthor’s shoulders and Batgirl the other. Red Robin used the rope from his grapple to tie the arms of the green and purple power suit together. Superboy and Supergirl used their heat vision to melt the gun barrels. Nightwing bopped Luthor on the head with an Escrima stick. Robin pointed the tip of his sword at Luthor’s throat. The Signal came down with a large magnet in his hand that had the metal tearing off of Lex Luthor’s body. Leaving the man in nothing but his tattered pinstripe business suit.

Black Bat, holding a zip tie, walked up behind Luthor and bound his wrists at his back.

“You’ll pay for this!” Luthor bellowed.

“It’s time that  _ you _ paid Mister Luthor, for your crimes,” one of the detectives walked onto the scene and started reading Luthor the Miranda rights.

Only once he was secure back at the station did the Bats and the Supers leave for their own homes.

Superman, at the manor, sighed as he sank into the couch that had been placed in the Batcave.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Too tired to get on your knees for me?”

Clark blinked and chuckled. “Are you  _ horny, B?” _

“Mnnh, yes. Why don’t you come over here and serve your master, Kal.”

Of course he’d call him that when alone and still in costume.

Clark -  _ Kal _ didn’t mind. He liked it. No, he  _ loved it. _

Standing up he walked over and knelt before Bruce. Down on his knees.

Bruce unclasped the clips that held the codpiece in place. Set that piece aside. Pulled his thick heavy cock out of his speedo.

Kal knew what to do.

“If you’re  _ really _ good, pet, I’ll get out the green dildo and you can fuck yourself with it for me.”

Kal groaned. It shouldn’t have made him hard. Shouldn’t have been exciting. It was made partly with kryptonite, the green kind, but Bruce…  _ Batman _ knew just how to use it effectively without killing him. It was still considered a RACK  _ (risk-aware consensual kink) _ and he only trusted his long time Dom with it.

Lifting a hand from his lap he wrapped said hand around his Dom’s cock. Gave Bruce a few good strokes. Then his lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His fingers lightly brushed against one of the ridges from tip to root of his lover’s shaft.

Batman grunted a sound of pleasure and brushed fingers, suddenly free of the gauntlets through Kal’s hair.

Kal’s moan of pleasure was muffled by how stuffed his mouth was with the girth of Batman.

Then Batman had hold of Kal’s head with both hands and shoved his mouth down farther. Clark was thankful he didn’t have a gag-reflex under the yellow sun as Bruce’s cock filled his mouth and thrust down his throat.

Kal’s tongue brushed against one of the ridges of his master’s cock as he moved back before thrusting into his throat again. 

Bruce -  _ Batman _ \- fucked Kal’s face and Kal’s moans were muffled and wet sounding as he swallowed around the man’s considerable size.

Kal couldn’t help it as he reached around behind himself with one hand and pushed said hand beneath his red short- _ shorts. _ Fingered his hole as Bruce took what he wanted while Kal’s other hand rolled the man’s balls between them. Caressing. Holding them tight and then letting them go, to bounce back into place.

“Fuck, baby, get ready to guzzle.”

And then Kal was, guzzling Batman’s load as he came in his mouth and down his throat.

His entire body shuddered with pleasure and he whimpered. But he didn’t come. Master hadn’t said he could.

Master pulled his cock out of his mouth and Kal licked up the bit of creamy substance that he’d missed.

“Such a good slut.”

He felt his face burning and his cock twitch.

Then his Master's hand was wrapped tight around Kal’s cock. Stroking at first slow, but quickly picking up speed and tempo.

Kal’s hands curled up onto Batman’s Kevlar encased kneecaps as he panted, moaned, and keened.

“That’s it, baby, so wet, so close.”

“Please,  _ please, _ Master. Let me come.” His eyes were getting wet as they teared up from mounting need and frustration.

Bruce twisted his wrist and Clark shuddered in his hand.

“Cum for me, pet.”  


And with those words, he was able to let go. To fly free as he came. White shimmering fluid splashing into Bruce’s hand, on Clark’s lap, onto the floor of the cave.

“Good. That’s good.”

Bruce stood. Removed the rest of the Batsuit. Including the cowl. While Clark knelt there, feeling light headed.

Then, he was tugged up off the ground and onto Bruce’s lap.

His head rested on his lover’s shoulder. “MMmmn.”

“So, Clark, have you decided yet?”

“Decided what?”

“On the wedding date.”

Clark stilled. “You were serious?”

“Of course.”

He sighed. “Damn Luthor. He ruined your proposal.”

“Doesn’t matter. Only your answer matters.”

Clark lifted his head and beamed at Bruce. “Bruce, Batman, Master, the answer is and always will be a resounding  _ yes.” _

Their lips met, their arms wrapped around each other. All was right in the world, if but for one perfect moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)
> 
> [Here's a link to a chinese translation.](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=326397&mobile=2)


End file.
